There has been known a technique on a vehicle seat where spring members are installed on a frame of a seat back or a seat cushion to support a blower unit that includes a blower and a duct coupled to the blower. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique where seat springs 28 support a blower case 30 in a state where the seat springs 28 are interposed between a bracket 37 and seatings 35.